


the dopest gig ever

by so_hello



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello
Summary: Вдали от тени Бэтмена, один Робин встречает другого
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 1





	the dopest gig ever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [_the dopest gig ever_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027109) by [fandom_sexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_sexual/pseuds/fandom_sexual). 



Краем глаза Дик замечает резкое движение, и ублюдок, напавший исподтишка, убит.

Именно так Дик и знакомится с новым Робином.

Дик хочет сорваться на него, но не может, потому что на самом-то деле парень не виноват.

Дик зол на Брюса, но в этом ничего нового.

Парня зовут Джейсон, он крайне рад быть мстителем, и Дик не хочет разрушать его иллюзии, поэтому молчит.

Да и Альфред, наверняка, предупредил его, как предупреждал Дика.

Дик быстро узнает, что с Джейсоном весело. Он немного дерзкий, иногда слишком самоуверенный, и многое преувеличивает, но Дику это нравится.

И он боготворит Дика, что помогает.

Джейсон хорош в поимке «плохих парней», что не удивительно, они срабатываются, и Дик, неохотно, признается себе, что скучал по работе в команде.

Он отличный партнёр, и Дик замечает, что обида уступает принятию, и думает о Джейсоне не как о своей замене, а как о Робине, чудо-мальчике, и как о Джейсоне, мальчике, который нашёл способ проникнуть в сердце Дика.

И, конечно, существует другой костюм, который он сможет надеть, другое имя, которое он сможет носить.


End file.
